Droga przez stos
Odcinek 91 Droga przez stos - dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 26.05.2013r. w TVP1. thumb|right|335 px Opis Na plebanię dzwoni sam biskup Sądecki. Ekscelencja ma zamiar odwiedzić swoją najukochańszą parafię i to jeszcze tego samego dnia. Michałowa wpada w panikę, bowiem niezapowiedziany wcześniej gość to zawsze problem, m. in. z obiadem. Ksiądz Maciej oferuje gospodyni swoją pomoc, natomiast proboszcz zastanawia się z jaką to propozycję ma mu do zaoferowania biskup. W dworku Lucy wybiera się do pracy, prosi więc Kusego i Kingę o zajęcie się dzieckiem. Kinga wyczuwa napiętą atmosferę pomiędzy żoną i mężem, chce wiedzieć o co chodzi. Wujek wyjaśnia jej, że Lucy wprowadza swój pomysł w życie, czyli wyrzuca go z domu w imię jego kariery. W drodze do pracy senator wpada na Lucy. Kozioł oczekuje usłyszeć od pani wójt słowo „dziękuję” za wyciągnięcie jej z więzienia, niestety jego niedoczekanie. W tym samym czasie Duda spotyka się z Jagną przed przychodnią doktora Wezóła. Dziewczyna wciąż pamięta o planie działania na widok Klaudii i kiedy ta pojawia się na horyzoncie rzuca się chłopakowi na szyję. Fabian nie chce jednak dalej ciągnąć tego „cyrku”. Michałowa snuje domysły jaką to propozycję ekscelencja wiezie ze sobą na plebanię. Być może chodzi o proboszcza, być może o wikarego, a może o obu naraz? W urzędzie Lodzia, Halina i Duda serdecznie witają panią wójt z powrotem na stanowisku. Lucy oznajmia jednak, że ma dość tej pracy i zamierza złożyć rezygnację. Po wieściach z domu Kinga musi interweniować. O pomoc w ratowaniu małżeństwa Kusego i Lucy prosi nie kogo innego jak Klaudię, która musi być najlepszym wyborem, skoro zawodowo zajmuje się emocjami. Z kolei do biura senatora dzwoni telefon z propozycją objęcia przez Kozioła teki ministra. Jest tak przejęty, że nie przeszkadza mu nawet, że owe ministerstwo w ogóle nie istnieje. Lucy kończy pracę i powoli zbiera się do wyjścia. Wtem za drzwiami słychać hałas. Okazuje się, że po tym, jak o rezygnacji pani wójt dowiedział się cały urząd, nikt z pracujących nie planuje się na to zgodzić. Urzędnicy ogłaszają strajk okupacyjny gabinetu Lucy i nie zamierzają jej wypuścić z urzędu. Biskup Sądecki zjawia się na plebani z ciekawą i jednocześnie szokującą propozycją. Nie dotyczy ona jednak żadnego z księży, jak się wcześniej domyślano. Ekscelencja składa na ręce Michałowej ofertę zostania osobistą gospodynią biskupa. Kobieta mdleje, w ostatniej chwili łapią ją księża. Z kolei w urzędzie współpracownicy przygotowują się do konfrontacji z panią wójt. Niestety, Lucy nie zamierzała być dłużej „okupowaną” i oknem dała nogę z urzędu. O całej sprawie na bieżąco informuje Pietrek przez radio. Tak jak obiecała, Klaudia zjawia się w dworku porozmawiać z Lucy. Niestety, terapia nie przynosi żadnych efektów. Obie damy popadają w jeszcze większą depresję. Z kolei biskup próbuje ocucić co chwila mdlejącą Michałową. Ławeczka przysłuchuje się rozmowie Stacha z żoną. Michałowa informuje go o awansie. Mężowi nie podoba się, że biskup przyczynia się do rozbicia ich małżeństwa. Z kolei pijani Czerepach z senatorem snują plany związane z przyszłym ministerstwem. Przy kolacji Michałowa dzieli się wrażeniami ze Stachem. Gospodyni jest szczęśliwa, że po tylu latach pracy wreszcie ktoś ją docenił. Mąż wciąż nie jest zachwycony tym pomysłem, lecz aby nie psuć dobrego humoru żony tylko potakuje. Z kolei Kinga próbuje dowiedzieć się od Kusego, czy jest jakaś szansa na pogodzenie się jego i Lucy. Niestety, nawet wujek stracił już nadzieję. W tym czasie wikary z proboszczem zdają sobie sprawę, że bez Michałowej na plebani zrobi się strasznie smutno. W celu ratowania Stacha ławeczka podejmuje interwencję u samej Michałowej. Na wzgląd na męża próbują przekonać ją o rezygnacji z pracy u biskupa. Gospodyni nie daje wiary w to co mówią mężczyźni. W biurze po nocnej libacji senator wraz z Czerepachem walczą z „chorobą dnia następnego”. Mimo to, obaj panowie domyślają się, że propozycja zostania ministrem to tak naprawdę polityczny gwóźdź do trumny dla ich obojga. Duda wpada na Klaudię. Dziewczyna życzy mu wszystkiego dobrego w dalszym życiu. Chłopak przyznaje się, że był szczęśliwy, gdy byli razem. W odpowiedzi, Klaudia rzuca mu się na szyję namiętnie całując. Na plebani Michałowa nie przyjmuje propozycji ekscelencji, tłumacząc się, że nie może zostawiać męża ani księży samych. Z kolei w biurze kolejne propozycje. Inna partia chciałaby nawiązać współpracę z PPU w zamian za stołek dla senatora w resorcie. Pierwszy raz w życiu Czerepach nie wie co robić. Wybór jednej z partii oznacza wojnę z drugą. Na szczęście głowę na karku wciąż trzyma senator. Skoro obie partie składają takie oferty, to znaczy, że obie tak naprawdę boją się o swoje. Odrzucenie obu propozycji będzie najlepszym wyjściem dla PPU. Na przystanku siedzi zapłakana Jagna. Widząc to i domyślając się o co chodzi Duda na oczach dziewczyny zrywa ostatecznie przez telefon z Klaudią, tym samym wybierając ją. Na plebani księża wręczają Michałowej kwiaty w podzięce za odrzucenie propozycji biskupa. Przy kolacji senator informuje żonę o politycznych ekscesach mijającego dnia. Z tej okazji oczywiście należy się kieliszek szkockiej. O szkło prosi także Klaudia, rozwścieczona decyzją Dudy. Dziewczyna poprzysięga zemstę, którą Fabian na długo zapamięta. Napięta do granic wytrzymałości sytuacja w dworku ostatecznie eksploduje. Kusy składa żonie szalony dowód swojej miłości, paląc wszystkie obrazy na polanie za dworem. Na ten widok żona rzuca się w stronę stosu pragnąc uratować cokolwiek, ale skutecznie przed tym powstrzymuje ją malarz. W końcu Lucy rozumie swój błąd, pada na kolana i w łzach przeprasza Kusego. Na koniec mszy świętej proboszcz ma specjalne ogłoszenie dla swoich parafian. Ksiądz pragnie serdecznie podziękować całej wsi za kroki poczynione w celu ratowania pani wójt z aresztu. Jest dumny ze „swoich” Wilkowyj. Jednocześnie prosi Lucy o to, aby zastanowiła się jeszcze raz nad swoją decyzją względem rezygnacji z urzędu. Pani wójt ugina się w końcu i na forum kościelnym dziękuje wszystkim za pomoc oraz obiecuje jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Po mszy wikary jest pełen podziwu dla orędzia wygłoszonego przez proboszcza. Podniosłą atmosferę przerywa Michałowa, która najwyraźniej wróciła do starych zachowań. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Patricia Kazadi (Jagna Nowak), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Wiktor Zborowski (Biskup Sądecki), *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka szkoły), *Arkadiusz Nader (Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Grzegorz Wons (Andrzej Więcławski), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka]), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Grażyna Zielińska (Babka zielarka), *Daniel Zawiska (Jan Solejuk), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków) Cytaty *'"Jak się chce z normalnego domu dom wariatów zrobić to tak trzeba"' - Kinga do Lucy i Kusego *'"Pani przez gminę została wezwana na pomoc i pani gminy nie może teraz tak zostawić"' - Duda do Lucy *'"Słuchaj, ja zawodowo zajmuję się emocjami to panuję nad nimi jak elektryk nad śrubokrętem"' - Klaudia *'"Po angielsku ci to powiem żebyś zrozumiała. No way"' - Halina Kozioł do Lucy *'"Fabianka weźcie, ktoś inteligentny też się przyda"' - Lodzia *'"Strajk w urzędzie gminy nie za bardzo udał się. Pani Lucy oknem dała nogę i tyle ją widzieli. W tej sytuacji wszyscy wrócili do pracy. Urząd znowu je czynny jak kto ma jakąś sprawę może iść. Tera pogoda. Jak dzisiaj je to widać. Jutro będzie tak samo."' - wiadomości czytane przez Pietrka *'"Życie to katastrofa"' - Klaudia Kozioł *Klaudia:"Takie jest życie młoda..." Kinga:"No właśnie widzę, ty żeś Fabiana, super faceta dla jakiegoś palanta olała, a ty mężczyznę życia z domu wyrzucasz, no chyba was pogięło." *'"Ja się na dobre i złe żeniłem, a nie tylko na weekendy"' - Stach Japycz *'"Stachu, ty już swoje lata masz, ale małżeńskim stażem można powiedzieć przy nas młodzik"' - Solejuk do Stacha *'"Młode to, zakochane i głupie"' - Hadziuk *'"Bolesny sekret ludzkości polega na tym, że ludzie się tylko starzeją, a nie dorastają."' - Kusy *'"A co to już wstali, czy jeszcze się nie kładli?"' - Michałowa do Solejuka, Pietrka i Hadziuka, kiedy ci przyszli rano do jej domu *Pietrek:"O życie Stacha idzie, z panią Michałową. (...) My tego do końca nie rozumim, ale on widocznie odrzucony poczuł się." Michałowa:"Przecież to dla nas zaszczyt!" Solejuk:"Widać on na te zaszczyty łasy nie jest" *'"Po cholerę my pijemy te kolorowe, po czystej by mnie w życiu tak głowa nie bolała"' - Senator *'"No i Michałowa dała mi kosza"' - Biskup *'"Jak się nie obrócić dupa z tyłu"' - Czerepach *'"No Churchill po prostu. Wodzu prowadź"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Nie wiem co ty z tego kumasz młoda, ale ja to bym się zabiła, żeby mieć takich starych."' - Kinga do Dorotki *Pietrek:"Kobity niepojęte są" Stach Japycz:"O! I za kobiet niepojęcie wypijmy" *'"Niech Ci mali ludzie na górze gryzą się między sobą, zgorszenie niech sieją. My tu na dole, póki takie słowa jak uczciwość, przyzwoitość coś jeszcze znaczą to damy sobie radę. Ja dumny jestem z Wilkowyj moich kochanych!"' - Proboszcz *Proboszcz"Jak ona przy każdej sposobności w oczy nas kłuć będzie, że przez nas taką karierę poświęciła" ks.Maciej:"A będzie" Proboszcz:"O Jezu" Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria ranczo_7_fabian_duda_piotr_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy000.jpg ranczo_7_jagna_patricia_kazadi_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy00.jpg ranczo_7_odc_91_lodzia_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy0.jpg ranczo_7_odc_91_lodzia_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy9.jpg ranczo_7_odc_91_ostatni_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy.jpg ranczo_7_odc_91_ostatni_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy1.jpg ranczo_7_odc_91_ostatni_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy2.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_83_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy4.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_91_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy3.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_91_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy6.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_91_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy7.jpg ranczo_7_sezon_odc_91_580x0_rozmiar-niestandardowy8.jpg Kategoria:Seria VII Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki finałowe serii